Ideas
by ilovecreekanddipx3
Summary: Len needs ideas for a steamy love song, and when he goes to ask Kaito for help, things turn out a bit unexpected. KAITOxLen LenxKAITO LEMON YAOI, DO NOT read if you don't like boyxboy!


I sat at my desk, tapping my pen against my paper. Waiting for an idea for a song. It had been several days now, and I couldn't think of ANYTHING to write for a steamy love song.  
Dont ask. It wasn't my idea. It was my Managers, and he said if I didn't have it done in a week, he'd cancel the record deal. Normally this wouldn't be a problem; if I didn't have writers block.  
I wasn't a perv, I didn't write steamy love songs. It just wasn't my thing.

Knock Knock.

"Its unlocked." I said outloud to whoever was knocing on my door. Instantly, the door opened. It was Rin.  
"Hey, Len! Whatcha doin'?" She asked, a big smile on her face, as usual.  
"Trying to write a song." I muttered. "I have writers block."  
She sarcastically gasped. "Oh no! Whatever will you do?"  
I rolled my eyes. "If your gonna be a douche, then leave."  
"Sorry." She muttered. "Well, what do you have to wright a song about?"  
"Its supposed to be a steamy love song." I replied half heartedly.  
She laughed. "Ha! Goodluck with that."  
I glared at her.  
"Sorry. Well, why don't you ask Meiko for help?"  
"Shes drunk half the time." I stated, tapping the pen louder then normal.  
"Oh. Well, what about Kaito?" She offered.  
"How would that bozo help me?" I scoffed.  
Rin laughed. "He helps me when I need ideas for songs."  
I found that hard to believe. How was Kaito of any use? All he did was stay in his room and eat icecream. Either that, or bug the living hell out of Meiko.  
"I bet you anything he'll help you." Rin muttered.  
"How about 20 dollars?" I narrowed my eyes at her. Her blue eyes widened for a second, and then she gazed at me slyly.  
"Your on." She grinned evily. We instantly shook hands, and I stood up, leaving my blank paper behind as I headed off to Kaito's room.

"Kaito-nii?" I said, knocking on his door. I heard footsteps from inside the room as the door opened.  
The tall, blue haired 20 year old gazed down at me, a popcicle in his mouth.  
"Oh! Len. Come on in." He said, inviting me into his room.  
I stepped inside, gazing around his bare room. The walls were white and the floor was bland. All that he had for furniture was a small bed tucked in the right corner of the room, and a dresser beside it, stacked with magazines, CD's and of course, Popcicle wrappers and empty icecream pails.  
"Jesus, how can you live in here?" I asked.  
He shrugged, sitting down on the floor. I sat down beside him. The room just creeped me out, there was nothing in it.  
"So what do you need Len?" Kaito asked, looking at me. He sucked at the popcicle, making smacking noises with his lips. This made my stomach uneasy, and I wasn't sure why.  
"I...I need help." I sighed, looking at my feet, considering there wasn't really much else to look at in Kaito's bland room.  
"Oh? With what?"  
"A song." I said stiffly. It was emmbarsing, really, I was a singer that couldn't write a song. What was wrong with me?  
"Ohh okay." He smiled. "I've helped Rin and Miku with songs as well."  
"So you think you can help me?" I said, hopefully, my hands intwined as I looked up at him, my eyes glittering.  
He chuckled. "Your like a kitten." Kaito grinned, running his hand through my blonde hair. "and of course I can help you. What do you have to write the song about?"  
I blushed, emmbarsed as he played with my hair. "Umm... Its supposed to be about a steamy love scene...or something of the type."  
He instantly stopped rubbing my head, his blue eyes examined me carefully. Suddenly, that suprised look dissapeared entirely as his eyebrows arched and he looked at my slyly.  
"Of course I can help you, Len." He said, winking.  
I bit my lip. "Okay. Well umm... I'm TOTALLY stuck...I don't want you to write the entire thing for me...Just give me ideas. Or inspire me, or something."  
He smiled crookedly. I'd never seen him with this look before, it creeped me out.  
He cupped my face with his large hands. "Len..." He whispered. His arms wrapped around my body as he pulled me onto his lap.  
"K-Kaito-nii...What are you...doing?" I gasped as he kissed my throat.  
"Giving you ideas." He mumured. I shivered as his hands went up the back of my shirt.  
My stomach churned as he snapped the band of my pants against my skin. I bit my lip and buried my face in his shoulder, trying to hide the fact my face was turning into a tomato.  
"You want me to continue?" Kaito whispered, his breath hot on my neck.  
I started trembling as I unconciously shook my head, burying my face even further into his shoulder. What scared me the most, aside from the creepy room and Kaito's expression, was the fact I wanted him to continue. My stomach burned as I became aroused, aching for more.  
"You naughty boy." He sighed, his hand reached down my underwear.  
"Ha.....Nn...Kaito-nii..." I breathed as he teased me, he licked my jawbone, making me tremble even more.  
"Len..." He whispered seductively into my ear. With his free hand, he gently removed my face from his shoulder. "Let me see you."  
"No!" I cried out, emmbarsed, hiding my face on his shoulder again.  
My stomach burned even worse then before, I felt liquid pooling inside. I instantly knew what was about to happen.  
"Kaito-nii! I'm gonna..."  
He stopped immediatly, leaving me on the verge of a climax. "I'm not letting you come into you let me see your adorable face."  
I cried out in pain as the full-arousal became unbearable. I removed my face from his shoulder, my face red.  
He smiled. "Thats better." Kaito smiled, he tugged at my shirt, I helped him as he slid it over my shoulders. He took off my shorts as well, revealing my boxers. I felt emmbarssed as he reached for those too. When they were slightly off, he snapped the band against my hard...arousal. I moaned, my teeth gritted together. He laughed and pulled them all the way off.  
"Your..turn." I growled, pulling off his scarf. He nodded, and unbuttoned his jacket, revealing his slightly-muscular chest. He slid off his pants and only his blue boxers with icecream cones on them remained. "...Those too." I complained.  
"In a sec." He smiled. He gently pushed me off his lap and onto the floor. He climbed on top of me. He continued where he left off, grabbbing my boner, he began to tease me again.  
I felt the liquid pooling inside me again. I squirmed underneth him, desperate to hide my face, horrified of what ugly expression I was going to make when I-  
"HAAAAAAAAA!" I cried loudly, white liquid shot onto his stomach.  
He grinned. "That was the most attractive face i've ever seen, Len..." Kaito murmured. His face moving closer to to mine. He pressed his mouth onto mine.  
Honestly, I cant even describe the emotion I felt. I can't put it into words. Never before had I felt so calm, but at the same time i'd never felt so, excited. Kaito sucked on my bottom lip and then pried my mouth open with his tongue, I anxiously opened my mouth as he explored the damp cavern. I pulled away, gasping. He licked my cheek as I caught my breath.  
"K...Kaito-nii...." I moaned throatily, wrapping my arms around his muscular body. I hitched my legs around his waist. "Kaito-nii..."  
"Len..." He breathed on my skin, "I love you."  
I started trembling again as those words surged through my body.  
"I love...you too...I think..."  
"Turn over." He murmured.  
I nodded hesitantly, rolling over so my stomach was on the floor. I heard the sound of Kaito's boxers hitting the floor.  
"This is going to hurt, Len. But it will get better." Kaito said.  
"O-Okay..."  
Kaito positioned himself. I gritted my teeth together, bracing myself.  
"Relax. Or It'll hurt more."  
I nodded.  
I cried out in pain as he pushed himself inside me. "OWWWW!" I yelped, cringing. It hurt way more then I ever imagined. "Kaito-nii... it hurts...it hurts.."  
Kaito pulled himself out. I felt my muscles retract. Tears burned in my eyes. "K...Kaito-nii..."  
"Len..If I leave you like this... its going to hurt more. I'm going to move okay?"  
"NO!" I begged. "PLE-OWWWWW!" He thrusted himself into me again, he pulled out and repeated himself. Salty tears stained my cheeks as I cried in pain.  
But suddenly, the pain subsided. Feelings of pleasure shook my body as I started to tremble again. "Haa...Haaa..." Kaito moved faster. "Nnn.."  
My body shook uncontrollably, my heart racing as pleasure radiated throughout my entire body. I felt the liquid pooling again. "Ka...Kaito-nii...I'm gonna..."  
This only motivated him, he moved furiously, I felt the blood roar in my ears as I came, again, just this time it was all over the floor. I felt Kaito cringe as he reached his climax as well, I moaned again as he came inside me.  
I fell to the floor. Kaito fell on top of me.  
"Ompf." I grunted as his heavy body crushed mine. "Kaito-nii..."  
Suddenly, I came to my senses.  
Kaito was a guy.  
I was a guy.  
He was 20.  
and I was 14.

I gasped in terror, i'd let lust blind me.  
"I'm...Kaito-nii...I gotta go now." I muttered, slithering out from underneth him. I slid my clothes on quickly.  
"Where are you going, Len?" He asked, confused.  
I felt tears gather in my eyes again as I dashed out of the bare room, slamming the door behind me. I ran into the hallway, bumping into a drunk Meiko.  
"Hayyyyyy, Watch were you're going you stoooppid little fuck." She snapped at me, shoving me into the wall.  
"Sorry!" I cried, tears uncontrolably flowing from my eyes. I dashed into my room. And to my suprised, Rin was sitting there on my bed.

"Well, you gonna give me my 20 do-" She started, "Oh my god! Len! Whats wrong?" She stood up, running towards me, taking me in her arms. "What happened?"  
I accepted her embrace. "Rin... I... I dont..."  
"What is it, Len?" She asked, terrified. She walked me over to the bed and sat me down. She held me, rubbing my shoulder as I calmed down. "You can tell me. I'm your sister. I'll still love you."  
I looked to the ceiling, and then looked at my feet. "Rin... do you think its wrong for two guys to be...together?" I asked her quietly.  
"No. Of course not. As long as you love that person. People fall in love with the person, not the gender. It shouldn't matter." She replied sternly. "Why?"

Rin looked at me seriously. "Len. Do you love Kaito-nii?"  
"I...I dont know..." I murmured quietly, mixed up in my emotions. "I just kind of...walking in there and asked him for help...he put my on his lap and we started kissing...and it kind of went on from there..." I said, emmbarsed. I couldn't believe I was telling my own sister this, what would she think?  
She didn't reply for a moment, she just stared at me. "Then why are you crying?"  
"Because i'm confused! Two guys is wrong. And we're 6 years apart..."  
"That doesn't matter." She mumured, hugging me tighter. "As long as you love that person."  
I nodded half heartedly.

At dinner time, Meiko placed some jiggly black thing on the table in front of us.  
Rin poked it. "Ewww." She muttered. Miku giggled.  
Mekio smacked both of them on the back of the head. "SHUDDAPP."  
Despite the fact the dinner tasted awful, all of us started prying at it with our forks (miku with her spoon) and tried eating it.  
Suddenly, Kaito walked into the dinning room. He didn't look at me, or at anyone, he just sat down at the table and began to eat with a blank expression.  
"Hey Kaito." Miku said. "Do you like it?"  
Kaito nodded, expression not changing. All of us stared at him as he bravely ate the food.  
As I reached for the carrots, I accidently spilt a glass of milk on myself.  
"ACK! Damnit!" I swore, standing up.  
Rin giggled. "Don't worry. Gakupo just did laundry. You should have a change of clothes in the laundry room."  
I nodded. I left the dinning room and entered the hall. I made my way down into the basement where the laundry room was. Surely enough, There was a huge pile of clothes lying there. I grunted and began the search for a new shirt.  
Tak Tak Tak.  
I heard foot steps coming up behind me.  
I turned around and saw Kaito standing 3 feet away from me.  
"Oh hello, Kaito-nii. Do you need a shirt too?" I asked dumbly.  
"Why did you run away from me?" He asked, his expression sad.  
"...I...I'm sorry..." I murmured.  
"That doesn't answer the question." He growled.

He stared at me.  
Suddenly, I stood up and jumped into is arms. "I LOVE YOU KAITO-NII! I'M SORRY I RAN OUT ON YOU! I LOVE YOU! I REALLY DO! BELIEVE ME!" I exclaimed, rubbing my face into his clothed stomach. "BELIEVE ME!"  
Kaito wrapped his arms around me. "Thank-you." He titled my face upwards with his hand. He bent over and kissed me gently. I kissed him back.  
"Oh my god!" A voice from behind us exclaimed.  
We turned around and saw Miku standing on the stair case. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" She gasped, bouncing up and down. She dashed up the stairs again, screaming. "RIN! OH MY GOD, RIN GUESS WHAT!"  
Kaito laughed.  
I laughed too. "Lets go upstairs, Kaito-nii."  
Id totally forgot that I needed a new shirt, I just linked arms with Kaito and headed up the stairs.

After that disgustingly awful supper, I headed up the stairs into my room. After finally changing clothes, I sat down at my desk and picked up my pen. I tapped the pen against the paper, and began to write. I made a mental note to myself to give Rin the 20 Dollars.


End file.
